


Rush

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Daddy's little girl [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost always like this between them now, quick fucks grabbed in dark rooms while his wife and kids are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer 2015 Kink Meme on livejournal 
> 
> Prompt: Castle/Alexis 
> 
> They have to be quick before Kate comes home.

Music pours out of the speaker on her phone and Alexis sways on her bare feet, folding towels to the beat. The heat from the dryer makes her skin damp and her tank top cling to her stomach. She hears the sound of the front door slamming and sighs. She thought she had at least another thirty minutes to herself.

Alexis braces herself for the flurry of noise and activity that's become commonplace with two kids under five now living at the loft but it never comes. She pauses her swaying for a moment, head cocked. Maybe she just imagined it.

The door to the laundry room swings open suddenly and Alexis spins.  Her dad stands in the open door, his body backlit by the bright sunshine streaming through the bay windows.

"Dad!" She exclaims, hand held to her chest. "You scared me."

With a devious grin, her dad steps inside the room, closing the door behind himself and flipping the lock. He strides over to her and plucks the half-folded dish towel out of her hand, throwing it on top of the washing machine. His mouth claims hers in a swift and brutal kiss and Alexis moans, lifting up on her toes for a better angle.

His hands bracket her waist, fingers slipping under the hem of her tank. He drags his nails across the small of her back and over her ribs, pulling her shirt up as he goes. They break for air and his mouth moves to her neck, sucking and licking at her pounding pulse.

"What -" she starts but he cuts her off, his hand pushing her bra out of the way so he can get to her breasts.

"We have twenty minutes before Kate and the boys get home," he gets out between licks around her left nipple, fingers pinching the right one into a hard peak. "I need you."

Alexis groans, her fingers running through his hair. It's been far too long since the last time they did this.

"Daddy," she breathes, tilting into him. "Yes."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you in weeks," her dad whispers into the soft skin between her breasts. "I miss you."

It's almost always like this between them now, quick fucks grabbed in dark rooms while his wife and kids are out. It's hot as fuck but what she wouldn't give for just one night in a bed with him again.

"Miss you too," Alexis says, her hands running over his chest and back. He's so broad and thick, it makes her feel tiny. Precious.

His hands grip her ass, squeezing hard. Alexis bucks her hips, already dripping wet and ready for him. She wants to take her time, explore his body with her lips and hands before taking him deep inside. But there's no time. There's never time anymore.

"Touch me," she begs, widening her thighs and pushing his hand down toward her crotch. "Touch me, Dad."

Her dad obeys, popping open the button on her jean shorts and shoving his paw-like hand down the front. He groans when he finds her bare underneath.

"I love it when you walk around my house without your panties," he growls. "Teasing me with glimpses of your pink little cunt."

Alexis smiles into his shoulder, gasping when two fingers spear her pussy and start to pump. She's not gonna last long like this.

"Come for me, pumpkin," her dad implores, jerking his fingers fast and hard inside of her.

"Want your cock," she pants, palming his hard dick through the front of his pants.

"And you'll have it," he bites into her neck. "But you're gonna come on my fingers first so I can walk around with the smell of your cum on my hand all night."

"Oh fuck," Alexis breathes, her cunt shuddering at the idea of him making dinner and putting the boys to bed with her still on him. "You gonna fuck Kate with those same fingers?"

"You want me to?" He asks, pulling back to grin down at her. "Want me to fuck my wife with you all over me?"

Fuck yes.

She's not jealous of his marriage. Not anymore. But the thought of sending him back to his wife with her smell still coating his fingers and cock makes Alexis burn with depraved lust.

Her dad fucks her hard and fast with two thick fingers, whispering dirty words into her ear as she humps against him. He grinds the heel of his hand into her clit and she comes, her nails digging into the small of his back.

She's barely had time to come down before her dad spins her on the spot and jerks her shorts down around her thighs. With a hand wrapped around the back of her neck, he bends her over the dryer and slams his cock into her, groaning as he sinks easily in. Alexis grips the hot corners of the dryer, her engagement ring clattering loudly against the metal.

"Fuck, Dad," she groans as he pounds into her, his pants rubbing against the back of her thighs with each stroke. "You feel so good."

"Better than him?" He asks, a darkness in his tone.

Her dad isn't crazy about her fiancé. He's never really approved of any of her boyfriends but it got worse after their sexual relationship began. Hell, it was the entire reason their sexual relationship began. Now he gets jealous and mean when she's serious about someone.

And the sex gets so much hotter.

"No one has ever even come close to you," she tells him honestly. "He fucks me and I have to think about you, about this, to come."

"You call him daddy?"

Alexis shrugs, her nipples brushing against the top of the dryer. "Sometimes."

She gets a hard smack on the ass for that. Her dad's hand fists in her hair, pulling her head back until her body bows away from him.

"I'm your daddy," he spits, reaching his free hand around to punch her clit. "No one else."

Alexis moans out an agreement, her legs starting to quiver.

"Say it," he demands, fucking her so hard she can feel it in her stomach. "Say it."

"You're my daddy," Alexis pants. "My only daddy."

"That's right," her dad growls. "Now come on your daddy's cock, baby girl. Let me feel my pussy clench."

He pounds into her, slamming her hips into the dryer so hard that Alexis knows she's going to end up bruised. She doesn't care, not as long as he's the one behind her, his cock thick and rigid inside her cunt.

Alexis reaches back and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling hard as he moans. Her dad's mouth, hot and wet, lands on her neck, sucking and biting at her salty skin. His thrusts start to get jerky and sadness fills up her chest. She loves fucking him but hates when it's over.

"Dad," she breathes. "Don't. Don't stop."

His lips press against her ear. "Never," he swears. "I'm never going to stop, Alexis." He kisses her softly on the neck, a strange dichotomy to the rough thrust of his cock. "We will always be this."

"Promise?"

"Yes, baby." He kisses her neck again. "Together. Forever."

Her cunt spasms, milking his dick as she comes. Her dad thrusts a half dozen more times and then follows her, sinks his teeth into her shoulder with a groan.

"Don't," she whispers when he starts to pull away from her. She grips his wrists, holding him close. "Stay for just a second."

Her dad kisses her neck, his cock slowly going soft inside her. "Kate will be here any minute."

"I know," Alexis says, clenching her cunt around his dick just to hear him hiss.

Finally, after a minute, she releases his wrists and lets him back away. Turning around, she meets his eyes as she dips her fingers between her legs to collect the cum that leaks from her pussy. Alexis brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks, her body heating up all over again at the way he groans her name.

"See you next time, Daddy," she says, reaching out to unlock the door.

Her dad tucks his cock back into his pants and leans forward to give her a sweet kiss. He backs out of the laundry room, a smile on his face.

"Next time, pumpkin."

She can't wait.

 


End file.
